Ryan Smiles
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Ryan is the only openly gay kid in his school, couple that with being a goth kid and he's the perfect person to bully. The school quarterback, Brendon, comes across him one day...


**Ryan's POV**

The three suns hung low in the sky, turning the planet's grey surroundings black. I sat on the rocks by the school, staring up at the sky. A hover-car rushed by, horn blaring, knocking me out of my trance. I jumped up and watched the high-speed chase above my head. The police were chasing the hover-car and failing to catch it. I watched the cops leave and the hover-car land. I slowly made my way over, hiding behind a fallen rock. I peeked over the edge of the meteor as the flyer got out the hatch. My heart skipped a beat. Brendon Urie, the school heartthrob got out. I stumbled back and tripped over, yelping. All I could hear was my pulse throbbing in my ears and Brendon's footsteps as he came over. I looked up and our eyes locked just as my father told me to come home by the private wavelength. I scrambled upright and slowly backed up before turning away and beginning to run. Brendon's velvet voice cried out after me. My speed increased.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back home, I headed straight to the attic. I pressed the button on my wristband and my social network logged on in front of my eyes. I skimmed my newsfeed. Nothing special. Jon was having his birthday on Earth. I snorted. Like I would ever afford that. I was about to log out when my friend requests beeped at him. I opened it to see Brendon. My breathing hitched and my heart sped up. I was the only openly gay kid in class. Three Ten thousand years and gays were still the outcast of society. Is that why Brendon had added me? "Log out!" The screen closed and the familiar sight of my room faded back into view. Posters of rock bands from Earth days on the wall, vampire relics. The norm for a goth kid. Papa came upstairs. "You OK? You were yelling." "Fine, Papa." He nodded. "Dinner won't be long." He disappeared back downstairs and I curled up. My eyes flickered close and sleep claimed my fragile body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The alarm blared and I shot upright, looking around blearily. I needed to get ready for school. I envisioned my clothes in my mind's eye and smiled as the fabric appeared on my body. I ran downstairs and grabbed my bag.

"Catch yas later!"

I was late so I took a short cut over the meteor field. I wasn't supposed to. Meteors could fall at any second. I tripped over something and fell to the ground with a cry. I lay still for a second before getting back up. Or attempting to. My pant leg was caught on something. I gave a sharp tug and cried out in pain as I felt something cut into my leg. Tears streamed down my face. An all too familiar hover-car parked somewhat in front of me. Brendon hopped out and ran over.

"Ryan! Are you alright?"

I stared at the floor, shaking my head, my words barely audible.

"M-My leg's caught on something, and it's cutting into my leg."

"You idiot! Why did you come across here? You know there's a meteor due in about five minutes?"

I whimpered and shook my head. He walked away and I watched him get back in his hover-car. He was going to leave me to die. I burst into tears and hugged myself tightly. I squeezed my eyes shut and curled up the best I could. My leg snapped under my body and I looked up to see Brendon cutting me loose. He helped me up and he helped me into his hover-car. I leant against the seat, sweating heavily. My wound was pretty deep. Brendon started driving and I looked back. The meteor landed about two feet away from where I had been laying. I whimpered and curled up in the seat.

"S-Sorry about the blood."

Brendon simply shook his head before setting us down in the hospital parking lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched the laser focus on my wound and it sealed shut almost immediately. Brendon squeezed my hand as I squeaked at the heat. I turned my head and lay it in his lap. He stroked my hair gently.

"I admire you, Ryan."

I looked up at him.

"Why? I'm just a goth kid that you enjoy to beating as a sport."

I turned my face, my fringe covering my eyes. He moved it out the way.

"I try to stop them. It's not fair on you. I don't participate."

"What do you even care?"

"You're open about your sexuality. That takes guts."

I blushed a little.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's just amazing that you can be so open about it."

I smiled a little.

"Ryan I think you are the most beautiful person on this planet."

I looked up at Brendon with confusion.

"But Sarah-"

"She left."

"I'm sorry."

I looked down. The school quarterback got dumped by the head cheerleader. Brendon's hand turned my head to face him and I looked up at him. His head lowered and my eyes widened as I felt his lips press against mine. I lay in shock for a moment before letting my eyes flicker shut and kissing him back. He pulled his head back and looked at me.

"George Ryan Ross the 27th... Will you be my boyfriend?"

I nodded eagerly before kissing him again. His lips fit against mine perfectly.

"Come on. Let's get to school."

He helped me limp back to his hover-car before helping me into it. I leant against the seat and fell asleep, a smile on my face.


End file.
